It's First Love
by maretranquillitatisx
Summary: A young, female "mafia" boss is in need of our hero's help - what will he say? Love sparks between two of the most well-known mafia families, but is it really love or just a fulfilling of duty? Tsuna x OC
1. Enter, Celia!  EDITED

AN: Well.. uh.. I guess an apology won't cut it for leaving this story unattended. To be honest, I don't know where this is going. I do know, though, that Celia is part Mary-Sue. Actually, I took the Mary-Sue test and it says she's a healthy character. I, personally, like _slight _Mary-Sues due to my own selfish fantasy. LOL. Anyway.. This story was started when I role-played her on a KHR! Forum with a friend, but the forum died and we lost the muse to continue the role-play. I guess since people like it and are waiting for updates.. I can do with that. Just keep in mind that there _probably _won't be a major plot-twist, but I'll see what I can do. It'll follow the story-line of the anime, plus cursing and all that fun stuff. Lovers, flamers - I don't honestly don't care. I type what I type, you read what you like - you're only hurting yourself.

* * *

><p>It's <strong>First<strong> _Love_ ;

_No matter where you are, I'll be waiting._

Just for you.

_I can't explain these feeling, but I know one thing –_

I'm in love with _you._

_**C**_hapter _**O**_ne

Celia Estraneo

**Tsuna's POV**

Ah, wonderful, beautiful sleep. How I've longed to snuggle deeply within my pillow – blanket draped over my body; acting as a veil to the chilling air that surrounded my small room. The comforting feeling of my body pressed against the mattress on which I slept on. The atmosphere of the room peaceful – calming. Nothing could have possibly ruin this amazing moment in li—

"HYAHYAHYA! Lambo has arrived to steal all your candies!" the loud, boisterous shouting of a young child sounded within my room, disrupting me from my beautiful sleep that was well deserved. Lambo's loud rant came from outside of my door, indicating that he was about ready to go cry to mama that he's hungry or wants candy. Lambo's shouting and stomping down the hall resulted in me nuzzling my face deeper into my pillow with a small groan; irritation starting to form. I blame Reborn for all this. That damn baby. Ever since that demonic child set foot in my house, things have been weird. These insane people who claim to be hitman or assassins or anything that had to do with the murder of another person started popping out from random places! I have a zealous self-proclaimed right hand man named Gokudera, apparently, who arrived with his poisonous sister Bianchi. They all started living in _my _house. Oh, not to mention the foreign child named I-Pin who explodes whenever she's shy or embarrassed.

Things are not how I expected.

I just wanted to live normally, but nooo. Reborn decides to show up and make my life a living hell. I mean, he claims I'm the next Vongola boss? This has to be all a dream. As Reborn puts it, Vongola is one of the most prominent and influential family in the mafia world and apparently I'm the tenth generation boss. I know, right? "Mama! I'm hungry! I want omelets!" Lambo demanded. I growled into my pillow, burrowing my face deeper, trying to drone out the annoying voice of Lambo. It wasn't working. Why can't this be _my _weekend where I decide to sleep away all my problems in life? Well, since Lambo's voice quieted down, that must mean that kaa-san has made Lambo his order.. Thank God.

"Oi, Dame Tsuna. Get up."

Oh, please tell me this isn't Reborn...

"Maybe if I use the Vongola technique to wake you up this time, you won't open your eyes for good."

This definitely got me up. I bolted up from my bed and sat, staring at Reborn who had made himself comfortable at the foot of my bed. I stared at him with sleepy eyes, though alert, I knew I looked like crap. "What is it now, Reborn? Can't I just sleep in?" I whined, glaring at the mafia baby though I knew it would not bother the stoic child. Reborn had a smirk plastered on his face, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Get ready. You're about to become a body-guard."

A _what? _"What are you going on about now, Reborn? I can't be a body-guard!" I nearly shouted. Reborn was deciding things on his own without my consent! This is _not _right! I didn't even accept being a mafia boss, let alone some body-guard. "Just do it, Dame Tsuna, or else I'll shoot you." Nonetheless, I was up and dressed in under five minutes as I was already headed out the door with Reborn. That crazy bastard. I shut the door behind me, bidding my mother a farewell while glaring daggers at Lambo since he had insisted in trying to tick me off. I don't have any candy he can steal – so I'd like to see him try.

"Ah, Juudaime! Good morning!" a familiar voice greeted me with nothing but respect. I turned around to see a smiling Gokudera Hayato. This guy… I'll accept him as a close friend, but not his boss! "Good morning, Gokudera-kun. What are you doing here so early?" I asked, starting to walk down the side-walk with Gokudera by my side. "Reborn-san told me to meet up with you at Namimori Shrine. I decided to come walk with you, you know, in case someone decides to pull an assassination attempt! I gotta be by the boss' side as the right hand man, y'know?" he said with sparkles in his eyes. My right eye twitched slightly. Just slightly. I have to get used to him.

The trek to Namimori Shrine was an eventful one that consisted of Gokudera yelling at anyone who dare look are me, get within touching distance or probably as much as thinking about me. It was a bother, trying to get Gokudera to stop, but in the end he obeyed and we made it to Namimori Shrine without getting in too much trouble. I looked around the front for any signs of human life, but the only ones there was Gokudera and I. "Who's suppose to be here, Reborn?" I asked the hitman baby that was parched on top of my shoulder. Gokudera nodded, adding, "The nerve of them – making Juudaime wait like this!" Reborn leapt off of my shoulder and landed on the ground in front of Gokudera and I. "We're going to be meeting someone very important and influential in the mafia, Dame-Tsuna. Be on your best behavior." I glared slightly at Reborn, even though I know my gaze didn't phase him one bit. Gokudera spoke up. "Tch, whatever. Influential? They shouldn't make Juudaime wait like this." He huffed. I sweat-dropped.

"Yo!" came a familiar, cheerful voice. Our two attentions were drawn to the steps, noticing that Yamamoto Takeshi had made his appearance known. He had a wide smile on his face, waving his right hand as a gesture of hello. Once Yamamoto made it up to in front of us, Gokudera took no hestitation and blew up on Yamamoto. "What are you doing here, Baseball-freak?" Yamamoto laughed, unfazed by Gokudera's loud shouting. "The baby asked me to come, so I did! Are we playing that mafia game, again?" he asked, still as clueless as ever. "It's not a game, Baseball-idiot!"

And thus, begin the argument of Gokudera and Yamamoto. More so Gokudera doing the shouting and cursing while Yamamoto laughed it off with one of his clueless replies. Reborn took an out-take of breath as I scratched the back of my head nervously, trying to calm down Gokudera. The sound of foot-steps caught our attentions as Gokudera quieted down. Yamamoto stopped laughing, but kept his wide smile plastered on his face. Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora down to shadow out his face. "This is Celia Estraneo." Reborn introduced as a girl with blonde hair walked up the steps to the shrine. Her hair reached past her shoulders and slightly curled, eyes a light pink color that shined brightly in the sun, and a soft-smile that one couldn't forget. To be honest, this obvious foreign girl was _beautiful_. The way she dressed gave off that she was a foreigner - a rich one at that. I'm not good with what type of clothes girls wear, but even someone as oblivious as Yamamoto can tell that her clothes were designer. I glanced at Gokudera to see that his jaw was dropped, but I'm assuming it was from recognition, since when Reborn had mentioned her name, I could feel the tension emitting from Gokudera's aura.

I was awestruck, to be honest, and I got this feeling in my stomach when I suddenly saw her. It was like when Kyoko was around me, but this was just so strong and sudden, I didn't know what it was. Maybe I was just blown away by how beautiful she was. Behind her was a similar face, and I couldn't help but smile with eagerness in greeting a friend of mine. "Dino-san!" I chirped, as Dino waved with a smile. The two made their way over to us with gentle smiles spread across their faces. It was like they were siblings with their smiles, although Dino's was more friendly while the girl's was a bit shy. "What are you doing here in Japan?" Yamamoto asked as he placed his arms behind his neck. "Reborn-san insisted I escort the Princess to Japan, so here I am!~" Dino answered Yamamoto's question quickly as he nudged Celia forward. The girl stumbled towards me. A little too close. She stood up straight and glanced to the side, her shyness obviously taking over.

"H-hello.. I'm Celia Estraneo." She muttered, her voice soft and sounding like a harp playing a beautiful melody. Celia bowed slightly, her soft curls falling to the front of her shoulders slightly. My heart melted. Oh, God. I'm in love already? What is this nonsense, Tsuna? I'm suppose to feel like this around Kyoko and Kyoko **only**! "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." I greeted with a large smile on my face. The blonde stood up straight and sent me her own small smiles. Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by a familiar bomber-guy. Gokudera took Celia's right hand with both of his and knelt down on one knee, his head bowed in the utmost respect. "Princess Celia! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and so informally as such!" he nearly shouted, Celia's expression that of a confused puppy. Her face turned a light pink in embarrassment. "P-Please, just call me Celia! No need for formalities.." she immediately took a step back at her request. "Ne, ne! Who is this girl?" Yamamoto asked, glancing at Celia with interest. Celia took a step back closer to Dino. To me, it looked like she felt protected around the Italian man, seeing as though she looked less tense when she was closer to him.

Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto for his disrespect towards Celia. "You idiot! Address her more formally!" he scolded. Reborn decided to intervene this time, explaining to us the situation. "Celia Estraneo is the mafia leader of the Estraneo Famiglia." He started. Estraneo? I never heard of that kind of name before.. Well, I actually didn't pay attention to the whole mafia ordeal much, anyway. I let the thought sink in, until suddenly my eyes widened in shock. "N-Nani? Celia is a mafia boss?" I shouted in utter shock. This can't be! She looks even younger than me! Maybe a year or two, but already a _boss? _Celia looked off to the side with a giggle, my face heating up at my sudden outburst. Dino laughed, ruffling Celia's head a bit. "That's right, Little Brother. Estraneo is as well-known as Vongola and Chiavarone." He laughed, patting her head. Celia looked up to him with a pout, but her pink hues showed a glint. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

Yamamoto smiled, "Sugoi! You're playing this game too, Celia-chan?" he asked in excitement, already getting friendly with Celia. Gokudera seemed too tempted to knock Yamamoto out. Celia looked to Yamamoto with confusion, but decided to play along. "Uh.. y-yeah.. !" she laughed slightly at his cluelessness. Reborn spoke up after awhile, hopping into Celia's arms as he faced my group and I. "Let's cut to the chase. Celia came here for a personal request," he explained as Celia nodded her head. I looked to her, and then to Reborn. Reborn looked up to Celia, indicating her to go on. Celia nodded her head, placing Reborn back on the ground as she walked up to me. My face heated up slightly, but my eyes widened at her sudden action. She grabbed my right hand with both of her soft, small palms, looking at me directly in the eyes. I gazed back at her, my face a tomatoe red. Her eyes.. they were amazing. Not because of how magnificently beautiful they looked, but because they held a strong fire. They glistened slightly, almost as if there were sparkles in her eyes. I suddenly found myself entranced with them.

With firmness in her tone, she spoke her request. Some-what a hint of begging hid underneath it. "Please, Vongola Decimo. I ask of you and your guardians – please, become _my _guardians and protect the Estraneo Boss!"

_**Excuse me, what?**_


	2. Grazie, Tsuna

**NOTE: **So. Uh. Yeah. Sorry for never updating, but since people liked it.. I went on and crapped this out. Seriously. I started this chapter at 3AM, and now it's 4:29. I'm so sorry if there are typos or if nothing makes sense. I will fix it, I promise. I also promise that the next chapter WILL go with the story-line of the anime, starting to when Fuuta makes his appearance (episode 19), and from there on I will go with the flow and try to add more to Celia. I wanted her to have a regal persona and one equal to royalty, but I also want her to get in on the action, too. I won't make her undeniably strong, but she will have meaning. Again, if you don't like, please don't read or waste your time. Characters have the tendency to be OOC. Don't mind it. Story will now be in 3rd person. The first chapter was only in Tsuna's perspective just to give a taste of Celia at first glance, but eh. Enjoy. ~

* * *

><p>It's <strong>First<strong> _Love_

_**C**_hapter **_T_**wo  
><em>Grazie, Tsuna<em>

Tsuna's eyes blinked in shock at the petite female in front of him. The silence was eerie, but that wasn't what bothered him the most. What had put him on edge was the determination on her face - her eyes held so much will-power that they almost burned with an orange glint from her normal pink hues. The soft-spoken, well-mannered girl wasn't there, but a determined, driven and strong face she put up made him think she had an alternate ego of some sorts. He had wanted to decline - to say that they weren't his guardians; that he hadn't even agreed to become the Decimo of Vongola. He wanted them all to _just be friends_. But Tsuna couldn't bring himself to say, "No." so easily to her face in fear she might be heart-broken. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Don't keep the Juuichihime waiting." Reborn's voice cut in. Tsuna's attention turned to his tutor, who was on the ground. Reborn tilted his head down, his face almost darkening by the shadow of his fedora.

"If you're too much of a baby to accept, than the Juuichihime will think you're too much of a wimp and a useless boss." he explained in a taunting voice. Tsuna had turned his attention to the baby on the ground, missing the disheartening expression on Celia's face when Reborn mentioned this. She gulped silently, then grabbed Tsuna's right hand once more to bring his attention back to her. "Decimo, please accept. There _is _no one else worthy enough to become my guardians other than the Vongola. Plaese, if not you.. I do not know who else I can turn to.." she trailed off, looking to the ground at her side. Pink hues softened sadly, her pleading eyes almost making Tsuna drop to his knees. Gokudera silently urged his boss on, almost begging inwardly that he'd accept the offer, his right hand in a fist as he lightly pumped it. "B-But.. why _me? _There are other stronger people that can protect you like Dino-san. I don't even _want _to be the boss!" Tsuna shrieked frantically. When he proclaimed his thought on being the Vongola Decimo, Celia gasped slightly. "I thought that you had.." she whispered, slowly letting go of Tsuna's hand as she took a step back. Tsuna looked to her with questioning eyes. "Estraneo-san..?" he asked. Celia shook her head. "Celia, please call me Celia. But I had thought you accepted the offer to become the Vongola Decimo. I apologize, this was a mistake.." Celia took a few steps back to where a serious Dino was standing. "Dino, let us go home?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve slightly to grab his attention. Tsuna tried to speak, but she cut him off.

"It was really a pleasure meeting you, Tsuna-san. I do hope we will meet again some time." she smiled softly, but her eyes betrayed her and showed displeasure, almost sadness. Turning around, she began to walk off. Dino grabbed her left shoulder. Her head tilted his direction with question. "Ah, hold on, _Principessa, _why don't you go back with Romario to the hotel? I'll be there soon." he offered with his signature smile. The blonde girl raised a brow, but then nodded reluctantly. Romario stepped out from behind the trees, startling Gokudera and Tsuna as he bowed slightly to the three mafia bosses. "Come, _Principessa. _We shall stop for some sweets on the way." he offered kindly to the young girl. Dino nearly beamed at his right-hand man for thinking of such a way to bring Celia from her down-mood. The two had expected for Celia's expression to brighten and jump with impatientness as the sound of getting sweets, but instead they were given a soft smile and a simple nod. Romario looked to his boss, and Dino shook his head. With a soft sigh, Romario followed after the young girl, leaving Dino with the three teenagers and hitman baby. Tsuna stared off at Celia's back, his heart questionably aching for her to turn around and come back. Reborn sighed loudly. "I'm disappointed in you, Dame-Tsuna." he said.

Tsuna looked down at Reborn. "What are you talking about, Reborn? You can't expect me to become a _mafia leader, _much less a _body-guard! _I wouldn't be able to do any-!" Tsuna was cut off by Reborn kicking his face into the ground. He landed with a painful thud as he groaned in pain, Gokudera calling out, "Juudaime!" in the background. "Stupid Dame-Tsuna! You should have accepted without hesitation. What kind of boss are you? Do you know how much hope the Juuichihime had for you?" he scolded. Tsuna sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. "What hope.. I can't even fight." he admitted in almost a sad tone, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Reborn scoffed. "You could have _saved _her." Tsuna looked to Reborn confused. "Save.. her?" he repeated. Dino spoke up, placing his hands in his pocket with a loud sigh. "To be honest, Tsuna, the Estraneo Famiglia is notorious. No one in the mafia world likes them." he explained. Gokudera looked to the ground, glaring. He knew all too well about Celia's background. They _did _attend numerous mafia parties when they were younger. He had put on the false act of being completely entralled by her "position" in hopes it would help his boss agree to help her. Dino scratched the back of his head, unsure if he should throw out Celia's life-story and background to them. Tsuna _did _decline, anyway. But maybe if he knew the truth, maybe, just _maybe _Celia may get the chance to be saved. Yamamoto spoke up for the first time in awhile, after taking in a bit of what was said. "You mean.. no one likes Celia-chan?" he asked. Dino nodded his head. "That's almost entirely true. Back then.." he started, beginning to tell the story of the Celia Estraneo.

"Estraneo was a violent family. Illegal use of experimentations brought distate upon them. Lives were easily taken. Celia was a disappointment to her famiglia. She was 'too soft to be in Estraneo.' Hated, despised and abused as a child by her own parents," he said. Tsuna took in this little bit of information with guilt, regretting turning Celia's offer down. "It was until Celia's elder brother had over-threw their father, the Ninth, and became the Decimo in hopes that he could create a better child-hood for his sister. That was 6 years ago. He wanted to restore Estraneo, no.. to rebuild it so no more blood was easily shed. Not everyone believed this, and continued their illegal actions underground.." he trailed off. ".. A year after her brother had became the Decimo, there was a coup d'etat within the Estraneo main-household. Celia was forced to flee and found refuge within the Chiavarone house-hold. The Decimo faught, but in the end.. everyone in the Estraneo Famiglia was mysteriously killed. Celia is the last known blood Estraneo. Her brother's generation of guardians either died, committed suicide or are MIA. _That's _why she's desperate for help, Tsuna. Because she doesn't want to _die. _It's a lie when we said that she brought up Estraneo from the dirt, because Estraneo is no more. If Vongola Decimo became her guardian, no one would dare lay a finger on her. She'll be _safe. _If I could do it, I would." Dino said, looking at the teens with a stern gaze.

Tsuna's eyes were widened, completely guilty and regretful that he did not help Celia when she needed it. Reborn scolded Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna, you need to go find Celia and apologize. It may not seem like it now.." Reborn said, looking to Dino with a nod. Dino continued where his former tutor left off. "Celia is a very special person. She will not only greatly influence your life, but she'll bring blessings that you will see for yourself. I would accepted the offer with no hesitation because she is my _friend, _but she chose you, Tsuna." Tsuna scrambled up to his feet. "But why _me?!" _he shouted. Dino sighed. "She wants to be normal for once, too, Tsuna. You go to school and live fairly normally, she wants to be around people her age. Also.." Dino was about to continue, but Reborn silenced him. "You'll find out ater in the future, Tsuna. For now, let's go home. I'm hungry. You will apologize to her tomorrow." he instructed, jumping onto Tsuna's head. Gokudera smiled to himself, nearly joyful that Celia would soon be in their every day lives. He didn't mind at all, so as long his boss does agree. Tsuna will, Gokudera had a lot of faith in him.

Dino waved off to Tsuna. "I'm leaving back to Italy today. Business I need to take care of. After tomorrow, my last bodyguard will leave Celia alone if she decides to stay here, so you'll have to offer her a home. Unless.." Dino's voice became dark and comically scary. ".. you want an innocent, pretty, little 14 year old girl living by herself in an unknown country that's new to her, open for _any _predators. **Any.**" he repeated, making Tsuna sweat. He knew what Dino was talking about. With a laugh, Dino waved to Tsuna and the gang one last time, bidding farewell. For now. Tsuna let out a sigh, slouching foward as Yamamoto laughed. "That was one story. Does that mean Celia-chan is going to play with us?" he asked. Gokudera growled at Yamamoto for being clueless. "We'll see how things turn out. Let's go home, Tsuna." Reborn ordered. Tsuna grumbled at Reborn under his breath, turning around as he began his trek home with his two friends following. Once Gokudera and Yamamoto parted ways towards their own home, Tsuna began talking to Reborn. ""Reborn.. you say that Estraneo is notorious.. does that mean Celia-san is in great danger?" he asked. Reborn let out a low sound. "I don't know. But it doesn't matter if she is. You will protect her. You _will _save her, Tsuna."

Homeroom was fairly boring, even though it just started. Tsuna's seat in the back middle row was the same - lonely. Even with Gokudera trying to impress him and Yamamoto laughing at Gokudera's antics, he couldn't help but stare out the window at the cherry blossoms, his chin held up by his left palm. "Class, quiet down. I have an announcement to make from the u-uh.. Disciplinary Committee." the teacher stuttered, the word "Disciplinary" silencing _everyone _the moment he said it. Even Tsuna's attention went upfront as he stilled, eager and scared to know what news the teacher had. "Well, uh.. We recieved a transfer student from Italy today, and even though she is a year younger, she will be in our class for the remainder of the school year and will be graduating with you. Treat her as your equal. Please welcome her kindly and be generous." the teacher said, motioning for the student to come in. Tsuna almost knew who it was at the moment, his heart stopping for almost a second. The door opened and Celia walked in, wearing the uniform that all the girls were wearing, but when she wore it.. it took his breath away. Celia had perfect, smooth legs and dainty arms that looked almost easily breakable. Her long, blonde hair was styled different than when he met the formal Celia the other day.

Her bangs were slightly messy like Tsuna's himself, and it framed her face. Hair was tied in a low pony-tail and hung over her left shoulder, the bottom slightly curled and elegant. The top layers of her hair were apparent and slightly stuck out. Tsuna felt an invisible smack to the face for denying her request the other day. Someone so innocent, so adorable.. shouldn't have to flee for their lives like she did. "_Buongiorno, _my name is Celia Cavallone. Please take care of me." she greeting, bowing down in respect. Tsuna had assumed she used Dino's last name to hide the fact she was the only Estraneo, or maybe she did it as a sign of endearment for her friend? People gushed at how adorable the young girl was. The girls either cooed at how _moe _a foreign girl looked while others glared, possibly plotting evil things. The guys were.. well, guys, and awed at the sight of someone foreign. A foreign girl, and one attractive at that. The teacher smiled kindly and pointed to the seat behind Hana, who was eager to make Celia her new dress-up doll. How cute would she look in a hime-lolita dress, Hana wondered to herself. "Now, then.. if you can please take a seat behind Kurokawa-san.." Celia turned to her teacher with doe-like eyes, an innocent look plastered on her face as she took advantage of this. "If it's not too much to ask, can I sit next to Tsuna-san, _per favore?"_ she asked. The students opened their mouths in shock that someone would request to sit next to Dame-Tsuna. They turned to him, whispering to each-other. "How can Dame-Tsuna know someone as cute as Celia-chan?" or "Ate they dating? Do they know each-other or something?" were whispered among his peers. Tsuna's face flushed slightly. The teacher saw no problem with this, and allowed her to do so.

Celia gracefully - almost impatiently - glided her way towards the back desk next to the window, which was located to the left of Tsuna's own desk. They were so close to each-other, Tsuna swore his left hand had felt the fabric of Celia's skirt brush against it, his face turning a bright red. Sitting down quietly, Celia looked to Tsuna and smiled, making his heart melt. "I'm sorry I seemed so desperate yesterday, Tsuna-san. No hard feelings.. ?" she asked kindly. Tsuna waved his hands frantically infront of him. "N-No, Celia-san. There's nothing to apologize for, really. I'm the one who should.. apologize. I was rude." he smiled back. Celia's eyes brightened more than they already were, noding her head as she turned her gaze to the teacher. Tsuna stared at her for a little longer, then turned his attention back to the front as he smiled to himself. This school year was going to be his favorite, especially with Celia here with him. During class, Gokudera and Celia had been secretly passing notes to each-other, and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder when his self-proclaimed right-hand man and the person he was suppose to pretect became familiar with each-other. He assumed that since the two were born in Italy and lived there that they'd know each-other. Tsuna just couldn't help but feel jealous of his subordinate.

The bell rang for lunch, and Celia let out a cat-like stretch. Gokudera was quick to place himself betwee Celia and Tsuna's desks. "Celly, do you want to join us on the roof for lunch?" Gokudera asked eagerly, but then quickly looked to Tsuna and stuttered. "I-I mean.. ! If that's okay with you, Juudaime!" he said. Tsuna laughed at Gokudera and then nodded. "Of course. Celia-san should join us, so she won't be lonely on her first day." he smiled. Yamamoto walked up to the group, standing behind Celia's chair. He placed both hands on the back of her seat with a grin. The pink -eyed female looked up at the tall male. "The more the merrier! I have more than enough food for another!" he laughed, much to Gokudera's irritation. Yamamoto had offered to bring lunch for his friends today from his dad's restuarant. Celia's eyes softened, recalling when Tsuna had mentioned that she won't be lonely, and she smiled to herself. With a nod, she spoke. "Of course. I would love to join you all for lunch!"

The quad made it to the unoccupied roof, Gokudera taking off his jacket and laying it on the ground for Celia to sit on. Even if she didn't want to, he insisted that she shouldn't on the ground and dirty someone as pure as herself. She sweat-dropped at this, but accepted it anyway to make her best-friend happy. Yamamoto brought out a large bento and set it down infront of everyone, revealing a wide variety of suchi. Of course, Celia looked questionably at the food. "Sushi?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. Tsuna looked up to Celia, a piece of sushi in his chopsticks. "Eh? You've never had sushi before, Celia-san?" he asked. Celia held up her chopsticks and then picked out a piece. "Err.. not really. I lived with Dino in the Chiavarone Mansion, and the cooks always made Italian foods.. never sushi." she admitted shyly. Yamamoto urged her on, insisting that the sushi she will be eating is the best. Celia smiled at him and placed the sushi in her mouth, immediately savoring the taste. After swallowing, Celia smiled and looked to Yamamoto. "Wow, Yamamoto-san, this is really, really good! Does all sushi taste this amazing?" she asked, picking up another piece that looked different from the one she just ate. Yamamoto shook his head. "Nah, not really. My dad owns a sushi restuarant! The best in Namimori!" he said proudly.

Gokudera scoffed, picking out his own piece and putting it in his mouth, too stubborn to admit that the sushi _was _the best. Celia laughed softly. "Wow, your family's sushi might be my favorite food next to sweets. It's so delicious!" she cooed, eating some more. Tsuna laughed, but a question still rang through his head. "Ne, Celia-san, Gokudera-kun. Do you two know each-other?" he asked. Celia looked to Gokudera, who blushed, and then back at Tsuna. She nodded her head. "We sort of grew up together. We met when Chiavarone held a ball, and we became friends. We kept in contact since then. You can say we're sort of best friends." she laughed, earning a victorious blush from Gokudera. Tsuna nodded his head. "That's good that you know people here. It doesn't make moving to Japan as scary, right?" he asked. Celia looked to him qith question, placing her chopsticks on the napkin infront of her. "Moving.. ?" she asked, uncertain. Tsuna smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he looked anywhere but her eyes. Gokudera was almost bouncing, happy that his boss finally came up with his decision. "I mean, if I'm suppose to protect you, you're going to have to move to Japa- Woah!" he exclaimed. Before he had even finished, Celia had delicately launched herself at Tsuna, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried happily into his shoulder. "_Grazie! _Thank you so much, Tsuna-san! You don't know how much this means to me. I don't know how I can ever repay you!" she said, releasing her hold on him. Tsuna blushed slightly and shook his head. "You don't have to repay me with anything, really." he insisted. Celia sat back down, more happy than ever, but shook her head at him. "No, I insist! I can always help pay for groceries.. I can cook. Oh! I can help with homework, too! I already graduated high-school anywy, so maybe I can help you get your grades-" before she began to ramble, Tsuna caught her in the middle of her sentence.

"W-WHAT?! You.. you already graduated?!" he nearly shouted. Celia blinked at him. "Yes, that is correct." Tsuna nearly pulled his hair out as Yamamoto laughed. "B-but you're almost two years younger than me!" he shrieked. Celia giggled softly at Tsuna. "Well, Tsuna-san.. when you are alone, your only friend is your studies." she joked in a tone that wasn't too convincing. Tsuna calmed down and looked sadly at Celia. Gokudera knew that even with him keeping in touch with her, Celia was always alone ever since her brother died. Tsuna spoke up, finding courage he didn't think he had. "Don't worry, Celia-san. You won't be alone. Not anymore. You have me, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. Not to mention the other people you will meet when you get to my place. You'll be showered with friends!" he exclaimed, bringing Celia's attention up to him. She smile gently.

"_Grazie, _Tsuna-san. Thank you, so much."


End file.
